


stray kids gc

by softiexy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, gg antis don't interact, hard stans don't interact, i made a minor-friendly gc, no sexual references, nothing of the sort, since stays clearly don't know what a minor is, stream around you, stream iriwa, stream la la love, stream love bomb, stream no, stream piri, stream q&a, this is a soft stan only event
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiexy/pseuds/softiexy
Summary: nonidol!au where the boys are in a group chat





	stray kids gc

**Author's Note:**

> they're all gg stans bc ggs are fucking talented stan them uglies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chungha's backup dancer = hyunjin  
> stream piri = changbin  
> daewang akgae = minho
> 
> i've also added a collection of things at the end of the chapter if you don't understand certain references

**felix ♡'s yves renamed the groupchat to _butterfly outsold_**  
  
**nakko's in** it hasn't been released yet stinky  
  
**stream piri** what the child said  
  
**nakko's in** i'm a grown ass man stop calling me a child  
  
**daewang akgae** look at that baby uwu  
  
**nakko's in** fuck off furry  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** oof  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** maybe if y'all stanned twice and loona  
  
**daewang akgae** no stan pink fantasy  
  
**sung** no you're all wrong stan cherry bullet  
  
**chris** now now children let's not fight  
  
**stream piri** butterfly outsold  
  
**sung** y'all have bad taste cherry bullet's three songs outsold  
  
**minnie** you stan literally all ggs  
  
**sung** this is a gg stan only event go home meninist  
  
**nakko's in** hi minnie🥰  
  
**minnie** hi innie🥰  
  
**minnie** i'm a multi  
  
**minnie** i stan one (1) bg  
  
**daewang akgae** one bg too many  
  
**minnie** you stan a silent rabbit  
  
**daewang akgae** daewang's one line slaps harder than any of your bgs songs dream of doing  
  
**chungha's backup dancer** guys i have an announcement  
  
**woojin** please be quiet for my child  
  
**chris** stop being headasses bc we all know that exid is superior i don't make the rules  
  
**chris** \+ hyunjin wants to say something  
  
**chungha's backup dancer** mayhaps minnie has a point stanning day6  
  
**chungha's backup dancer** dowoon has my entire heart  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** day6 stans are the only valid bg stans confirmed  
  
**stream piri** lix you're an nctzen  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** i know  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** we're cancelled  
  
**minnie** so when hyunjin stans day6 it's valid but when i do it's ugly and block worthy  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** exactly glad you understand  
  
**chungha's backup dancer** lix please be nice  
  
**chungha's backup dancer** seungmin please help me stan  
  
**minnie** i'll dm you  
  
**nakko's in** so we have three bg stans  
  
**nakko's in** but only one flover/ujung  
  
**nakko's in** goes to show that people only care about ggs when they do gay shit  
  
**nakko's in** the dumbasses jumped out  
  
**daewang akgae** try being a luvit, merry, sunday, becky, ki-ling, fineapple and miracle  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** i stan momoland  
  
**minnie** i stan omg  
  
**daewang akgae** quiet bg stans the intellectuals are trying to have a conversation  
  
**stream piri** maybe if your faves debuted twice and put out sotys like piri you wouldn't have this problem  
  
**daewang akgae** aini debuted more than all of the dreamcatcher members  
  
**stream piri** oof talented legend i might stan  
  
**daewang akgae** yes bitch stan pink fantasy  
  
**stream piri** dm me hoe  
  
**daewang akgae** okay gremlin  
  
**woojin** so many new stannings today we are living  
  
**woojin** also i stan mmld i'm just not really vocal about it  
  
**woojin** there are so many armys following me from when i was one i'm lowkey scared  
  
**minnie** don't be i have so many moots who stan mmld and bts  
  
**minnie** i'll send them to beat up any armchairs who attack you  
  
**woojin** ty minnie  
  
**nakko's in** told y'all he's a fucking softie  
  
**nakko's in** my bf really is the best  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** BF????????  
  
**chris** I CHOKED WHAT  
  
**nakko's in** that's what i forgot to add the other day  
  
**nakko's in** minnie is my bf  
  
**stream piri** you may want to change your display name innie  
  
**minnie** nah he showed me pics of nakko i'm cool with being second best  
  
**nakko's in** you'll never be second best minnie  
  
**daewang akgae** how does a literal five year old get a bf before me  
  
**minnie** bc you and sungie have been pining since the beginning of time  
  
**daewang akgae** fuck off bg stan  
  
**nakko's in** leave my bg stan alone furry  
  
**woojin** my children have grown up  
  
**woojin** idk how i feel about that  
  
**woojin** stop growing  
  
**nakko's in** it's minnie who needs to stop growing i just wanna cuddle but he's a giant and it's awkward  
  
**minnie** just grow ffs innie stop being so whiny  
  
**sung** what did i miss?  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** seungmin calling you out on your bullshit  
  
**sung** see that would be offensive if i had any dignity left  
  
**minnie** hence why you haven't asked minho out yet  
  
**woojin** sungie while you're here tell chris and changbin to stop working and be sociable  
  
**stream piri** i'm not working i'm just watching shit go down  
  
**woojin** well be productive and tell my headass bf to stop working and be sociable  
  
**chris** sleep is for the weak  
  
**woojin** speaking to your friends and bf is for the strong  
  
**woojin** so istg if you're still in your studio by the time i get home i'm kicking you out and breaking all your equipment  
  
**stream piri** chris nearly broke every bone in his body running out  
  
**woojin** changbin get out of my house  
  
**stream piri** yes dad  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** woojin's power  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** truly a legend  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** i love my literal dad  
  
**chungha's backup dancer** ^  
  
**stream piri** no he’s scary  
  
**stream piri** he can and will inflict pain on you  
  
**minnie** ah my dad  
  
**minnie** love him so much  
  
**chris** anyway  
  
**chris** let's talk about our lord and saviour ahn heeyeon  
  
**minnie** whomst  
  
**chris** the person y'all should thank for your precious fancams  
  
**chris** sleep on beds not exid  
  
**chris** they did more for kpop than any other idol  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** um  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** a whole ass boa exists  
  
**chris** well yes but i thought we all knew that boa is not involved in 'any idol' because she's THE idol  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** intellectual  
  
**chris** well yes i did raise you  
  
**felix ♡'s yves** you did well dad  
  
**chris** thank you son  
  
**stream piri** stream piri and vote for dreamcatcher on starpass  
  
**daewang akgae** well said 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a collection of all references you may not understand. (some things may feel like i'm being condescending but there are people who don't know who hani is so i'm not taking any chances.)
> 
> yves is a member of loona  
> nakko is the nickname of fromis_9's nakyung  
> piri is dreamcatcher's latest release that you should stream  
> daewang is the mystery member of pink fantasy (the rabbit). she doesn't speak but has one line in their song "iriwa"  
> butterfly is loona's upcoming comeback  
> flovers are fromis_9 stans  
> ujungs are wjsn stans  
> luvits are pink fantasy stans  
> merries are momoland stans  
> sundays are saturday stans  
> beckies are purplebeck stans  
> ki-lings are weki meki stans  
> fineapples are april stans  
> miracles are oh my girl stans  
> aini of pink fantasy did in fact debut three times please support them and her dream  
> ahn heeyeon is exid's hani's real name  
> boa is the queen of kpop
> 
> also i do actually stan stray kids but i love ggs a lot too so i took the chance to make something with the both of them.
> 
> ujungs follow me on twitter @softiesojung


End file.
